1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for drawing circles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art provides several different types of devices for drawing circles. Most of these devices require a sharp and usually metal point such as a compass tip to act as a pivot to which a pivot arm is connected having a means for marking, such as a pencil lead attached to an opposite end of the pivot arm for inscribing a circle. Devices which employ a sharp pointed member may be unsuitable for use by children due to their inherent dangerousness.
Additionally, the sharp point defaces the paper or other surface on which the circle is being inscribed by putting a small hole in the surface.
There are other devices in the prior art for drawing circles which do not incorporate any sharp points which are usually sheets of plastic material having various sized holes therein which are aligned concentrically with the point about which the circle is to be drawn and the pencil or other writing instrument is abutted against the circumferential wall of the hole and is guided along that wall so as to inscribe a circle on the surface under the plastic sheet. This type of device requires a sheet which is greater in diameter than the circle which is to be drawn, and additionally, if several holes are incorporated in the same sheet, the size of the sheet increases by greater than the diameter of each additional hole.